


Divine Messenger: Untold Tales

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Rating varies per part, Romance, Series, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: A collection of oneshots set before, during and after Divine Messenger.





	1. Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this series of oneshots!
> 
> This first part is smut because admittedly, it was the first idea which came to mind. At the moment, I'm in a very bad patch with my physical and mental health and so I'm even more anxious than usual to upload it, but I'm hoping this will kind of be a little push for me to improve slightly. (though I was very close to leaving this)
> 
> Not all parts will be explicit, of course, so if you do not like reading smut, you're free to wait until part two. Enjoy ~

It was strange that a boy who had lost his wings could still seem as angelic as before. One would think that without those feathers spread from his back, he would have lost that which made him an angel. Yet even without them, even with his differences, he still seemed too ethereal to be human. The opalescent skin, slender body, tender eyes which gleamed like amethysts. No one else was the same.

To Sorey, it was Mikleo's soul which mattered most, yet the vessel in which it was carried was also sacred. The etherealness of it seemed almost fragile, and even if Sorey knew that Mikleo was strong, he felt inclined to protect both this soul and body, especially after the torture both of these had endured over the years.

Each time he held Mikleo, it felt unreal. It was not just because his fingers would weave inside light brown hair, or that no wings would envelope them during their kisses. This sense of disbelief also came from simply Mikleo himself. Sorey had feared that both of them may not have survived, or that he would allow himself to be overtaken by evil. To live any kind of life with Mikleo was a wish he was certain would not have been granted.

He would make sure that this would always be clear. There would never be a moment where he would be tempted by anything on the wrong path, or treat Mikleo in a way that he did not deserve. He would be treated as tenderly as he was towards Sorey.

It was with panted breaths that this beloved parted from Sorey's lips, back pressed against the wall behind him as he turned to the door of their bedroom, hands resting on Sorey's shoulders to hold him back.

“Lailah's not here, right?” he asked, realising that it was not likely the first time, causing Sorey to smile at his nervousness.

“She's not. You worry too much, you know.”

“Well, let's not forget that the first time we were intimate, her and Edna walked in on us.”

Sorey laughed over the memory, scratching the back of his head. “I can't forget that. But we're alone now. I have you all to myself.”

“Then kiss me again, idiot.”

Sorey obliged to the request immediately, hands gently taking Mikleo's hands off his shoulders as he did so, intertwining their fingers as he pressed the hands back on the wall. A reaction was instant, Mikleo tilting his head back more to have better contact with Sorey's lips, hands gripping Sorey's a little tighter.

A tongue swirling around his own caused Mikleo to press his body forward with a muffled, desperate whine, yearning for them to be closer. Sorey pulled back shortly after with a small grin, taking in the appearance of partially closed eyes and a parted mouth, a blush staining his cheeks.

“You seem a little eager today,” said Sorey as his lips reached for the side of Mikleo's neck, his head turning immediately to give Sorey better access.

“It feels … stronger, than it did before,” Mikleo responded, gasping as Sorey's teeth nibbled lightly at the skin. “I don't know if it's just mental, but it's like … like I can feel this more now we're both human. Is that weird?”

Sorey backed away a little to face him, and shook his head. “It doesn't. If anything, it's a good thing.” His lips planted a deep kiss onto Mikleo's collarbone, smiling at the shudder he received in return. “And I'm sure that you think that, too.”

Mikleo nodded, too distracted by the feel of Sorey's kisses continuing across his collarbone to speak. They continued lightly across a shoulder exposed by Sorey pulling on the material of a pale T-shirt, before his head raised to Mikleo's ear instead, kissing lightly underneath it as one hand released Mikleo's. It was placed on the small of his back, bringing his body closer, Sorey's lips now by his ear.

“Do you want me to test how much you can feel me now, Mikleo?” he asked softly. “Do you want to see what that's like?”

He received another nod of Mikleo's head in return, causing his hand to slide further down to grab at Mikleo's backside, a moan escaping him when he was brought further, an increasing bulge in Sorey's trousers rubbing against his own.

“Touch me, Sorey,” he said, voice a little breathless. “I need you.”

It was a request Sorey could never deny. “Over here. It'll be more comfortable.”

He released Mikleo's other hand, arms lifting Mikleo with ease and turning him to place him down gently on the bed, their lips immediately meeting once more. Mikleo arms raised to allow his T-shirt to be removed, the process repeated with Sorey.

Pale hands rested on Sorey's shoulders, grasping them as a tongue explored his mouth, Sorey's fingers trailing lightly over a nipple. Mikleo's body shivered in return. It was small responses like these which seemed to encourage Sorey to go further, now stroking the bulge in Mikleo's trousers with his other hand, Mikleo's moan muffled by Sorey's mouth. His pelvis was thrust forward in order to reach that touch more, desperate for the contact. He needed it more than ever before.

“I've never had you this worked up,” Sorey said as he parted, Mikleo's head burying into Sorey's shoulder straight after from what he assumed to be embarrassment and to muffle himself. “I'm starting to think you could come just like this.”

“I'm not going to,” Mikleo mumbled. “Don't test me, either.”

“Don't worry, I'm not going to. Well, maybe just a little. I think I like you when you're a little desperate.”

Mikleo didn't protest, only nuzzling his head closer to Sorey's neck. Smiling at the cuteness, one of Sorey's hands reached for Mikleo's hair to brush through it lightly whilst his other hand massaged, small noises of pleasure barely coherent. The light trembling of his body spoke all that Sorey needed to hear. His hips pushed forward, grinding against Sorey's hand.

“Does that feel good, angel?” Sorey asked quietly.

“Mm … need more.”

His voice sounded a little distant, showing how much his mind was being taken over by Sorey's touch. This could not have just been mental. It truly did seem as though he felt more physical now he was human. Sorey wanted to take complete advantage of that.

He pulled back slowly, ready to ease Mikleo down onto his back, yet his movements stopped as his fingers trailed further down Mikleo's hair and brushed against his shoulder blades. It was the scars which were inflicted on Mikleo's skin. Whilst their appearance was not prominent, it was still easy to feel them; they were like small lumps on the skin, a reminder of what Mikleo had lost, yet had also gained.

Despite how the loss of wings had benefited them, feeling scars on Mikleo's skin caused protectiveness to wash over Sorey. No scars belonged on Mikleo. It was only his hands which could touch him.

“So-Sorey, what are you –”

He was gently rolled over onto his stomach, words stopped abruptly and replaced by a sigh when Sorey's lips pressed gently against the scars, a line of kisses placed on each one. They tingled afterwards, strange yet pleasant, and his body seemed to relax from the sensation.

“Here,” said Sorey as he pulled down two pillows, placing them underneath Mikleo's hand and his arms. “Is that more comfortable?”

“It is, but …”

“But what?” Sorey asked, still kneeling by Mikleo's side as his fingers trailed lightly across his back.

“It's a little embarrassing to be positioned this way.”

Sorey chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss on Mikleo's cheek, whose head was resting on its side. “We don't have to do anything this way. I just thought it'd be nice to try.”

There was only a small amount of hesitation before Mikleo said, “Okay, it's fine.”

“If you're sure of that, then …”

He positioned himself so he sat with his legs either side of Mikleo's. His smile returned at the shivering of Mikleo's body as a finger trailed down his spine, back arching as it reached closer to his hips. The hands trailed over the back of Mikleo's jeans, body now remaining still, yet Sorey knew that it would not be doing so for long. His hands trailed to Mikleo's front, hands undoing the button on his jeans and unzipping them, pulling then down slowly. Mikleo's hips rose up to assist him.

“Still embarrassing?” Sorey asked as they were removed, his hands grasping at Mikleo's cheeks through his underwear. His body reacted now, pressing itself back against Sorey's hands. “Or do you like it?”

“Both,” Mikleo said quietly, gasping as Sorey lined a finger down his underwear, circling at his entrance through the material. “Ah! D-Don't tease like that!”

“Awh, but it's fun now you're so responsive.”

Mikleo groaned. “You seriously _are_ having fun with this, aren't you?”

“Of course! And you are too, don't deny it.” His finger pressed down harder, earning a whimper. “See? It's really cute.” He leaned down, a second finger joining the first in its teasing, his lips pressing lightly against Mikleo's lower back. “I could have you like this all the time, you know. It makes me feel like I can protect you.”

Mikleo didn't respond verbally, hands simply grasping onto the bed sheets beneath him. The fact that he no longer tried to argue against teasing made Sorey tempted to continue, but Mikleo was not the only one desperate; seeing his lover in such an inviting state was quickly becoming too much, and it wasn't long before he was pulling down Mikleo's underwear, sucking at the skin on his hips.

“Are you ready?” he asked gently, reaching over to their nightstand to grab hold of a bottle of lube, watching Mikleo just in case he did not respond verbally.

“Always,” he ended up saying, sighing once Sorey's index finger brushed against his entrance.

“Feels better now, doesn't it?”

Mikleo hummed, raising his hips a little higher. “Would do even more if it was actually inside me.”

Sorey laughed. “All right, all right.”

His teasing stopped as he eased his finger inside slowly, relishing in the moan he received in return. His rhythm was built up slowly, still a little wary of Mikleo's limits.

“This doesn't hurt, does it?”

“No. Keep going.”

His other hand held onto Mikleo's hip gently as he did so, easing himself in faster, shuddering at the high, desperate sounds of his lover, soon pleading for another finger. As this finger was inserted, Sorey's mouth found its way to Mikleo's lower back once again. He always adored small marks on this pale skin. As he had said in the past, it was the only acceptable kind of mark he would want to see on Mikleo. They looked beautiful to him.

“How's this?” Sorey asked, his other hand now trailing towards Mikleo's chest, tips of his fingers circling teasingly around his nipple. “Good?”

“Y-Yeah … _ah!”_

His body felt like it jolted in pleasure as Sorey picked up his pace, Mikleo now burying his face into the pillow underneath him to quieten himself, hands gripping tightly onto it. Sorey smiled, a hand gliding down his waist before it returned at his hip.

“Are you all right for more?”

Mikleo turned his head to the side again to nod. “Please.”

“I wasn't expecting that word,” Sorey said as he pulled his fingers out slowly, Mikleo's body jolting as they passed the sensitive entrance. There was a teasing tone to his voice. “But apparently you're desperate enough for it.”

“Shut up.”

Sorey chuckled softly. He reached for a box of condoms, gliding lube over himself once he had placed one on. His mouth then kissed Mikleo's thighs, edging them a little further apart. He could feel them trembling underneath his fingertips.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, just hurry _up.”_

“Woah, okay then!” Sorey laughed, having not expected the response. “I guess that's excitement, then.”

Mikleo didn't respond to that statement, likely a little too embarrassed to do so. His face was buried into the pillow once again, strands of hair spread out around him.

“Ready?” said Sorey, receiving a nod in return. His hands placed themselves on Mikleo's hips, fingers gliding over the hot skin for a moment before he carefully eased himself inside, immediately receiving a muffled cry.

Mikleo had always writhed in pleasure from the touch of Sorey, yet now it became clearer than ever just how much this could escalate. Even whilst Sorey's thrusts were slow and gentle, Mikleo still let out continuous cries of pleasure, knuckles turning white from the harsh grip of his fists. Sparks of pleasure shot through him, erasing all sensation of pain, and he was soon begging for Sorey to go faster.

Sorey's name was screamed as he did so. It send a chill unlike any other down Sorey's spine, for he had never heard Mikleo be like this. His grip on Mikleo's marked hips grew tighter with the increased speed of his thrusts, always cautious for Mikleo reaching a limit and wanting them to stop, yet this moment never came. His chin now rested on the pillow, head turning to the side in an attempt to try and catch a glimpse of Sorey.

As much as Sorey wanted to meet those parted lips with his own, this position was more arousing than he ever thought it would be, to have Mikleo at a complete mercy to the pleasure coursing through his body. Each panted breath, moan, arching of his back … they were beautiful. _Mikleo_ was beautiful.

“So-Sorey, please …”

“Please what?”

“I need … I-I need you to …”

He didn't have to finish his sentence to understand. One hand removed from Mikleo's hip to steadily glide across Mikleo's skin, wanting to tease him at least a little even now. It massaged at his testicles before gliding up his length slowly, broken moans escaping Mikleo all the while.

“Like this?”

“F-Faster.”

“As you wish, angel.”

He still maintained the speed of his thrusts inside Mikleo all the while. A beauty was held in the sound of his name being gasped out by Mikleo, his words rapidly becoming more incoherent and slow. His body was clearly reaching its climax, and it was no surprise to Sorey that he was, too.

“Almost done?” he asked quietly, Mikleo nodding his head. Sorey smiled softly at the lack of words, Mikleo now instead biting lightly on the back of his hand as his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth opened once again to cry out Sorey's name as he came.

Sorey's limit arrived not long after, moaning Mikleo's name in return as the condom was filled, his pace slowing down steadily before he eased himself out slowly. Panting, he still found a moment to kiss Mikleo's back before removing the condom and placing it in a trash can nearby. He then kicked off the jeans he had only partially removed, sliding down next to Mikleo and turning his body to pull him into a hug.

“Feeling all right?”

Mikleo nodded, snuggling against Sorey's chest. “I'm feeling wonderful.”

“I'm that good, huh?” The lack of response caused Sorey to chuckle. “Well, I'm glad.”

“There's one thing about me being human now, too,” Mikleo said as on cue, he let out a yawn. “This tires me out more than it did before.”

“Tires _you_ out?” Sorey said teasingly, a hand patting Mikleo's backside. “I think _I_ should be the one tired with all things considered.”

“Shut it.”

Mikleo grumbled as Sorey kissed his head. “Never. Come on though, I'm just teasing.”

“As always.”

Emphasising these words, Sorey hugged Mikleo closer as he said above his ear, “So, you like begging.”

“Oh my _God,”_ Mikleo groaned, his face remaining hidden. “I was just – desperate, all right? That's all.”

“I'm not shaming you.”

“There's nothing to shame! Ugh, I hate you.”

“Kind of like the whole kissing thing, I too have sex with those I hate.”

Mikleo huffed as he finally rose his head, hair ruffled as he looked at Sorey with a cross expression. “You never stop, do you?”

“No. You _want_ me to?”

“No.”

Sorey grinned. “Then I won't.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, leaning forward to brush their lips together lightly. His head then rested down on Sorey's chest. “I love you.”

Sorey was a little taken aback for a moment, having not expected those words to be spoken so suddenly, especially considering Mikleo often felt as though it did not have to be said, but he was soon smiling as he planted a kiss on Mikleo's forehead. “I love you, too.”

Despite how they had said these words numerous times in the past, it was this exchange which brought Sorey a decision. They would only be like this for eighteen years. It only seemed right to make the most of this chance, he would propose to Mikleo. He even knew the exact location he wanted to do so.

He would just have to wait a little while first. For now, cherishing this time together was more than enough.


	2. Life brought by Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was 18-years-old and ready to flourish. It seemed too soon for death to stop him in his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I'm in the midst of somewhat of a writer's block due to my health, I wanted to push myself to write this oneshot. Angst, because that's what I like to write during those bad depression episodes. *Says "Enjoy" questionably*

There had always been a sense of loneliness, and yet, Mikleo had been happy. Whilst his love life was scarce for a reason he would not know until the future, he was still surrounded by friends, as well as his loving mother. He was adored for his selflessness and kindness, as well as admired for his talents and will to help others. It was impossible to dislike him.

He was happy, even with the confusion he felt over why he felt like something, or someone, was missing from his life. There was nothing but gratitude for the healthy and fulfilling life he had. Yet it turned out to not be quite as healthy as he thought when everything fell apart one day, as instant as flicking a switch.

“I'm back,” he had called as he entered their bungalow, shutting the door closed behind him before slipping off his shoes. Muse, her face still rather young, popped her head around a doorway to smile at him.

“Welcome back,” she said. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

Mikleo nodded. It was with his steps towards the stairs, with the aim to place his college bag in his room, that the remainder of his life would change instantly. He could not say a word, even think anything properly, as the world began to spin around him, images blurring and multiplying. His body swayed, before his mind became black, his body collapsing onto the floor with his belongings toppling out of his bag onto the floor.

“Mikleo?” Muse called anxiously, entering the hallway again, where her voice escalated into a scream. _“MIKLEO!”_

Though she had never dealt with anything like this before with her son, her instincts managed to kick in; she rushed down to his side to press her fingers against his neck. Only a little relief washed over her when she felt it. After all, it still seemed much too slow, as did the rising of his chest.

She proceeded to take her phone out of her pocket, dialling the three numbers she had never hoped would be for her only son.

“Please, my son has collapsed, I need an ambulance.”

Their words of reassurance seemed to be from a distance, barely thinking about her replies. Her voice was calm, yet the thumping of her heart proved she was otherwise. This was her son, fit and healthy, now lying on the floor with his face a ghostly white and sweat trickling down his forehead.

She would have never guessed that her brother and his kind would have been the cause of this.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later brought Muse being gently guided away from her son's hospital bed, wires planted in the still-white skin, looking as though death had already visited him. Despite how he looked this deathly already, she had not braced herself for the worst news possible. She would have not have been able to brace herself for something so terrible in a hundred years.

“I'm afraid there will not be anything we can do,” the doctor said quietly, her eyes bearing sympathy. “We cannot expect him to last long.”

“But he was healthy,” Muse whispered, feeling new tears arrive, which fell moments later down her cheeks. “There was never anything wrong with him. How could something like this happen?”

The doctor hesitated. “I'm afraid that we have not had any experience with something like this before. It is hard for us to say how this happened. We can only assume that he has some kind of unknown disease which has only made itself known until now. Are you sure that he's never spoken of any kind of symptoms?”

Muse shook her head. “Only when he had a normal virus. Usually, there was nothing wrong.” She paused again, her voice shaking when she spoke in a whisper. “How long does he have?”

“I'm sorry to say that it will likely not be longer than a few days.”

Perhaps she had realised this deep down. After all, was there any life left in the face which just hours prior had been glowing? But it was still hard for her to accept, and for a moment, she was paralysed. It was too much to take in all at once. She thought that Mikleo was protected now, ever since the two were able to move away from Michael. This proved otherwise.

But she could not stay frozen in that spot forever, not when her son was dying in the room next to her. There was no way at all that she could leave him for even a moment.

And so, she was back at his side just moments later. He must have sensed her presence return, for he began to stir. His eyes opened slowly, narrowed from wincing, and locked with hers. She did her best to smile, but she doubted that it reached her own eyes.

“Hello, darling,” she said softly.

“W-What … what happened? I-I feel …”

“Don't force yourself to speak,” she said quickly, hearing the strain in his hoarse voice. “Just rest.”

He did stop speaking, yet his eyes remained open; they stared at her, obviously waiting for some kind of response. So, with an exchanged look at the doctors, she explained what they knew – or, more accurately, how little they knew.

What was soul-crushing in that moment was how little Mikleo reacted. His eyes widened a little, uttering the words _“I-I see,”_ in an even quieter voice. Yet there was less shock than one might expect in this situation. It was as though he had already known from the moment he had woken up, had been able to feel the pain and weakness of his body, that he was going to be told that he was dying.

Perhaps this would have been easier if it was peaceful, with smiles adorning faces and talking about how much of a life he had lived. But it wasn't. His life was being taken far too unexpectedly, at an age younger than what could have possibly been anticipated. It was impossible for this death to be shed in any kind of positive light at all.

The days were painfully slow. Yet through them all, she stayed by his side, dreading for the day where she would have to truly accept that she would no longer have a son.

 

* * *

 

 

It was difficult to smile at the mother who seemed to always have tears in her eyes. Would he be able to smile, when his body was like this?

Usually, he was strong. He had never given up on anything, always striving to be the best he could be. Now he was reduced to this. Broken, unable to move, watching the few tears which Muse just could not force back.

Perhaps there were many things he could have said to her in these moments. Yet none of these possibilities came to him.

The day in which he could not pull through any longer was obvious. His eyes struggled to remain open, his breaths rasped; if there had even been any fraction of hope, it was shattered now. He felt as though this was far too early, that he would be missing out on too much. What was the thing which had always felt missing from his life? How could he possibly find it now, when death was taking its hold on him?

“I'm sorry, Mikleo,” Muse whispered as she grasped onto his hand tightly, tears trickling down her face. “I'm so, so sorry.”

She had no reason to apologise. After all, none of this was her fault. Yet she did so, her body shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes bore the guilt of a woman who was anything but guilty.

Even so, he managed to see her smile, just barely hearing the words _“I love you,”_ before a darkness unlike any he had experienced took over. The sensation which followed this was much more painless than he might expect. It was as though all of his physical ailments were being lifted from him, leaving him back to how he had felt just several days before. Ironically, he felt much more alive now than when he was actually living.

His eyes opened slowly, having to blink to accustom to brightness around him. There was nothing he could make out in this world other than endless stretches of white, or at least, that's how it was to begin with. A voice spoke out to him, gentle enough so he was not startled.

“Perhaps you are wondering where you are?”

With this woman's voice, his eyes could now see a figure materialise. An intricate dress, long flowing hair and, most incredibly, large white wings greeted him, and as she stepped closer, he could also make out the feminine features of a face which seemed familiar.

“I know I'm dead,” Mikleo replied, his voice soft, feeling as though he should not disturb such silent peace. “So I assume this is …”

“Purgatory,” the woman finished for him. “The world between life and death. I am here to help you step into the next chapter of your existence.”

“So there really is life after death?”

She nodded, smiling gently. “Of course. Death is merely part of a cycle which never stops turning. There are changes, of course. But your soul will live on for a long time, before it is eventually reborn again.” Her eyes grew upset. “Though I would have rather you lived much longer than you did in this life. Even we are unsure of how this happened.”

“We? Do you mean others like you?”

“Yes. I am Lailah, the Guardian Angel of Ladylake. You might know me as the Lady of the Lake.”

“But … but I no longer live in Ladylike,” Mikleo said slowly, in shock over the legend being stood before him. “If you … if you're a Guardian Angel there, why are you here now?”

“I watched over you as a child and have visited Pendrago on a number of occasions. It was decided that I would still watch over you when I can.” Her smile returned, welcoming and reassuring. “I am here to help you move on, and give you a choice.”

“I have a choice?”

“Yes. You have a pure soul, and so automatically, we would love for you to become an angel, too. In fact, you have a natural talent in which you would become incredible much faster than most. However, you can also be reincarnated if you wish.”

He hesitated. “I'm not sure what I would want. What … does an angel do?”

“Many things. Watch over humans, train to prepare for any war with demons, maintain the balance between good and evil. Guardian Angels, which is a role given to those chosen, have further roles and return to Earth. Of course, everything would be explained, and if you changed your mind, you would be able to be reincarnated.”

“You seem like you would rather me become an angel.”

She shook her head. “That decision is not one I can decide on; it is your choice, and yours alone to decide. However, I cannot hide how much potential you have, and also the possibilities it might bring you.” There was a small pause. “It may very well bring you what you have been seeking for.”

He stared at her. In those eyes was an understanding which he himself could not understand. Was she speaking about the sense of loneliness he had, something which could not be filled no matter how many people he met? It seemed as though she did, and was not lying about anything.

It was strange that he was feeling this calm despite how he was usually cautious. However, her presence and her words brought him the thought that yes, perhaps this path was one he could take. He could not put a finger on why exactly he was so drawn to becoming an angel, yet it felt like the right choice. And so, he nodded.

“All right, I'll become an angel.”

“Are you quite sure?”

“Yes. I … I feel like I would miss out on something if I didn't. I want to find out what that is.”

“You will, before long,” said Lailah, stepping forward as she took both of his hands into hers, warmth beginning to radiate through him. “There may very well be hardships and struggles.”

“Will they be worth it?”

She nodded. “I can guarantee it.”

Those words were what settled his decision. He closed his eyes, welcoming the dreamlike sensation enveloping him, not moving a muscle as this increased. Lailah's hands steadily seemed further away, before in an instant, they felt more physical. It was in his instincts to open his eyes.

Those eyes took in the beauty of Elysia before him, a small gasp emanating from his lips. It was unlike everything he had ever seen before. Simply just this landscape, with the lush green grass and bright blue sky above, gave him a sense of ease over his decision.

He had lost his life, yet now gained a new one. There was no knowing where exactly this would lead to.

**Author's Note:**

> *tries to breathe before pressing the upload button*
> 
> Thank you for reading! I won't be updating this weekly or anything, it'll all depend on when I think of ideas. If you have anything in mind you'd like to see, be sure to suggest it, too.


End file.
